Training and Trimesters
by Lindsay Lee Wells
Summary: Post-Hogwarts: When Harry is summoned off to Auror training, he's forced to leave behind the love of his life, Ginny. But what happens when Ginny finds out that she's expecting a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"A year." Ginny said. "A year without you."

Harry took her hand in his. "I won't do it."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "You have to do this to be an Auror. And I'm not going to stand in the way of your dream."

Ginny looked back down at the letter in her hands. The parchment was pale yellow and stamped with the official emblem of the Ministry of Magic.

Dear Mr. Potter.

As you wish to continue with the next phase of your Auror training, you and all other potential Aurors must undergo a period of isolated training. This period may last from eight to twelve months. If this requirement is not met, you will not be qualified as an Auror and will not be employed by the Ministry of Magic. The training simulates the dangers and situations Aurors face, and therefore must undertaken with the utmost precaution. Therefore, you will be barred from communicating outside of immediate relatives (The Ministry of Magic defines immediate relatives as parents, siblings, spouses and children, with no further exceptions) and any and all communication must not detail the specifics of your training. If, during the training, you voluntarily chose to leave for any purpose, you will no longer be granted the opportunity to become an Auror and will not be employable by the Ministry of Magic. Further instruction will follow, and your date of departure is in one week's time, Friday, July 16th. Hoping you are well, Elise MacDonald,

Ministry of Magic Auror Office

"Harry, you don't have any relatives. You'll be alone for a year!"

"Well, what if I get one?"

Ginny looked perplexed. "How are you going to do that? I mean, the entire wizarding world knows your family's died years ago."

"I'm not talking about my parents. I'm talking about my wife."

Ginny gasped when she heard her boyfriend say that. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Completely." Harry said confidently. "Ginny, you know I love you so much."

Ginny pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. After a few moments, she pulled out and teased, "What no ring?"

Harry smiled and got down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," she laughed as Harry pouted. "Yes, of course, you moron!"

"Sorry I don't have a ring." Harry apologized. "It was short notice. But we can go down to Gringotts right now and get my mum's ring."

Her jaw dropped. "You'd do that for me?" she stuttered.

"For you, I'd do anything. And I think my mom would have liked it."

Harry took her hand and led her out through the door. They had been in Ginny's room, where they had been hanging out when the Ministry owl fluttered in through the window.

The two paraded down the stairs, in the strangely empty house. Mr. Weasley was at work, George and Ron at the joke shop, and Mrs. Weasley was out in the garden.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted through the kitchen window. "Harry and I are going to Diagon Alley!"

"Have fun!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back from outside, where she was tending to geraniums.

Ginny took Harry's hand in one hand, and picked up some Floo powder in the other.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted into the fireplace, as they begun to spin around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They both landed unsteadily in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, stumbling out. Harry's already dark hair was covered in soot, as was Ginny's long auburn hair. They both laughed when the caught sight of each other, and tried to pull the soot out of their hair.

"Is that Harry Potter?" someone sitting at a table asked. Several people looked over as Harry and Ginny walked towards Diagon Alley. Harry gave a small wave to the onlookers before stepping into Diagon Alley.

Every time Harry stepped out in public, strangers always stared at him. Some came up and thanked him for all that he did, or pointed him out to their children. That was one thing Harry wouldn't miss when he would be away- the strangers never leaving him alone. Sure, it was nice that everyone was grateful for what he did, but Harry thought they could show it in ways other than bombarding him everywhere he went.

They strolled along the winding street until they came in sight of Gringotts. They were about to ascend the white marble steps when a very familiar voice called out to them.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron called out to them.

The two spun around to see Ron stepping out of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's, where he had been helping George out ever since Fred was killed in the battle. Ron was still completing his Auror training, but felt a need to help George get back on his feet.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, slightly uneasily. If Ron had known what they were about to retrieve, then he'd be in Azkaban for the brutal murder of the Boy Who Lived.

"Harry, did you get the letter?" Ron asked. "What sort of rubbish is the Ministry trying to do to us?"

"I know, right? It's crazy." Harry replied.

"Yeah and the thing about only family is awful for you." Ron said, turning towards Ginny. "Still, I can forward letters you send him through me."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with him. Too bad she and Harry had a different plan in store.

"Were you two heading to Gringotts?" asked Ron, quizzically. "What for?"

"Oh, Harry got the letter and thought he'd give me a piece of jewelry that was his Mum's." Ginny said, thinking quickly. "As a keepsake, you know."

"As long as it's not a wedding ring!" Ron joked, not catching the look of fear that flashed on both of their faces. "Well, I gotta get back to the shop. It's getting busy. See you later!" he said, walking back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"That was close," muttered Harry once Ron was out of earshot. "Nice lie."

"It wasn't a lie," Ginny explained. "I mean, you are giving me something of your Mum's."

They climbed up the impressive marble steps and into the cool building, and ambled up to the row of goblins working at their desks.

"Er," Harry cleared his throat, digging his golden Gringotts key out of his pocket and laying it on the counter. "Can I access the Potter Vault, please?"

The elderly goblin looked up from the gold he was measuring up at them. "This seems to be in order," he said as he inspected the key. "Follow me."

They trailed behind the goblin as he unlocked the enormous door to the vaults below. They three of them stepped into a cart, the goblin in front and Harry and Ginny squeezed into the back. The cart lurched downward as they descended into the dark underground, The air was frigid, and Ginny clung to her fiancee for warmth. He put his arm around her as they descended down the track.

"It's going to be so hard without you when I'm gone." Harry said.

Ginny looked up at him. "I have no idea how I'm going to function with you and Ron."

"Oh, you'll only have five brothers. What will you do?" Harry teased.

Ginny pushed him away, smiling. "But I'll have a husband. And right now, that's what matters."

The cart came to a sudden halt when they reach the Potter vault. Inside, mounds of gold, silver and bronze were stacked in huge piles. Ginny stopped and stared at the magnificent wealth. Growing up in a family of seven, there was not much to go around, and she remembered the embarrassment of having second-hand robes and used textbooks as a child.

The two followed the goblin inside, and Harry scooped up small velvet box next to a column of sickles. He opened it up, and got down on one knee. "I figured I'd do it again, properly this time," Harry smiled. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes. Harry stood up, placing the ring on her finger. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for quite some time.

Finally, the two let go, heading back to the cart where the silent goblin waited. They stepped into the back, and the cart started soaring up.

"You know," Ginny began, a sly smile creeping onto her face. "I could tell my family that I'm staying over at Luna's tonight. And there's a Muggle church right in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I've heard worse ideas." Harry replied, as he leaned over and pulled her in a long lingering kiss, that surely would not be the last they'd share tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody so, so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me. Shout out to Wizardsdaughter and those two guests for leaving reviews! You're fantastic!**

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

A week after her brother and husband's departure, Ginny had been writing a letter to Harry, and knew that Hermione couldn't see it. She grabbed it and tried desperately to stash it away, but Hermione came in while she still had the letter clutched in her hands.

"What that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed far too quickly. "It's nothing."

Hermione wasn't fooled. "Let me see, if it's nothing."

At this point in time, Ginny decided her best bet was to run. She ran past Hermione, out of the room and down the stairs, Hermione chasing her all the way. Ginny made it well into the garden before Hermione thought to get out her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled, and Ginny stumbled onto the grass.

As she lay, immobile, Hermione snatched the crumbled letter out of her hand, as the Ginny could only look in horror.

"Gin, you do know that you can't send a letter to Har- _wait_." Hermione said, reading the parchment in shock. "_Love Mrs. Potter?"_

At this point, Ginny could move her lips. "Shh!" she pleaded, not wanting anyone in the house to hear. It was bad enough Hermione was finding out, but Ginny didn't want to see how her mother would react.

The spell finally wore off, and Ginny stood up, grabbing the letter back from Hermione.

"It's true," she whispered to the shocked girl. "Harry and I got married right before he left so I could still write to him."

This was one of the few times in her life that Hermione was truly speechless. She couldn't even fathom just what Ginny and Harry had done. It was so rash, so irresponsible, so… daring and brave. Ginny wasn't been foolish, Hermione realized. She was being logical, and it wouldn't be long after Harry got back that they would've gotten married for real. They had reunited not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, and had constantly been writing to each other when she and Ginny had returned back to school.

"That's really..." Hermione said at last, searching for the right word. "Wow. That's all I can say."

"You promise not to tell anyone? Especially my family?" Ginny pleaded.

"I won't," Hermione promised. "Now I'm just wishing I had eloped with Ron."

"But Ron has me and our brothers and parents to write to" explained Ginny. "Harry had no one but me."

Hermione was about to reply, but then Mrs. Weasley opened the window and bellowed, "Dinner!

"Hermione, dear, would you like to stay?" the Weasley family matriarch asked kindly.

"That'd be great," Hermione answered, heading inside.

"I promise not to say a word," she whispered to Ginny once they were sitting down.

Ginny sighed a breath of relief. Harry had been gone a week now, and only trustworthy Hermione knew. Ginny was going to get through this.

As Hermione sat down across from Ginny, she gave a little wink to her. Hermione, Ginny decided, would never betray her secret.


	4. Chapter 4

A month after Auror training had begun, sunlight poured in through the lacy pink curtains, and birds were chirping outside of her windowsill. It was a beautiful summer Sunday, but Ginny's intentions of lying in bed this morning were ruined by a sudden nauseous feeling. Ginny ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited, confused why she was so suddenly ill. She had felt fine last night. It must have been what she'd had for dinner last night. She had eaten a lot, and hadn't her father complained of a stomachache last night? Maybe she caught something from him.

There was a knock on the door. "Ginny?" Hermione asked. Hermione? the ill girl though thought. Why was she here so early in the morning? Then Ginny realized that she had slept over in Ginny's room after she had had one too many Firewhiskeys the night before.

"You alright?" she asked through the door. "You sounded pretty sick."

"Come in," Ginny said groggily. The door creaked opened, and Hermione stepped into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned, making her way over to the slumped-over Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I woke up, and then out of nowhere I started to get ill."

Hermione bent down, stroking Ginny's red hair. "Do you feel better now?" she asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "I suppose so, but my head hurts and so do my breasts. They've been like that for a while now."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then began whispering very fast to herself. "No, it can't be… but they did it, of course they did, they got married for Merlin's sake… what if?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny said, confused.

"Ginny, when did you have your last period?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was surprised by the question, as she hadn't expected Hermione to say that. "Er," she said, thinking back. "I think it was before Harry and Ron left."

Hermione hesitated before saying the question on her mind. "Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "No, I can't be, that's impossible… But could I be?" she asked meekly.

"The only way to know is to take a test." Hermione said. "I'll make a potion that'll find out."

She helped Ginny back to her feet and they made their way back to Ginny's small bedroom, where Hermione pulled Ginny's potion making kit out of the brass trunk in the corner. The set it on the ground while Hermione dug out Advanced Potion Making. Flipping through the pages she landed on one titled "Test for Expecting Witches."

"Scarab beetle… pomegranate juice… silverweed," she started muttering ingredients under her breath. "Flitterbloom? I haven't got any here but there's some right in the garden."

Three quarters of an hour later, the two of them were still working on the nearly finished potion, putting the final touches on it.

"So how does the potion show whether or not I'm… you know," Ginny asked hesitantly, before adding, "Pregnant?"

"It turns blue for negative, and pink for positive," Hermione explained, as she concentrated on adding in the chopped knotgrass. "And I need a bit of your hair to turn put in."

Ginny grabbed a pair of scissors off of her desk and snipped a bit off the end of her hair. She dropped the red locks into the cauldron, stirring them in.

The potion bubbled, and as the two waited with bated breath, turned bright magenta.

**Thanks to all the reviewers! It really means a lot to me. And here's your birthday gift, Christine! One day before my sister's. Happy Birthday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Chapter 5**

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked, worried. "Only you know that I'm married, and my family would kill Harry if they thought he got me pregnant out of wedlock."

"You have to tell them," Hermione assured her. "Harry's going to be gone several more months, and you can't hide it."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, as if she had forgotten about him completely. "Oh no, he can't find out."

"Why not?" Hermione questioned. "He has a right to know. It's his baby."

Ginny shook her head. "But if I tell him, he'll come straight home, and then he'll never be an Auror. I can't ruin his life like that!""So Harry's just going to come home, expecting a wife waiting for him, and all of a sudden he's got a kid nobody told him about?"

Ginny hesitated before answering, "He'll have to," she decided. "I can't let him sacrifice his dream for me."

Hermione was going to protest, but decided that the matter was not in her hands. Whatever Ginny decided to do was her choice, and all Hermione could do is support her.

"But what about your family?" Hermione questioned. "You can't hide it forever."

"I can for a little bit," she said. "I mean, it's not obvious for a couple months, right? I'll only tell them when it's impossible to hide."

Once again, Hermione wanted to object, but knew that Ginny would have the final say in what she did.

"Okay, I trust you," Hermione answered. "I don't think it's the right thing to do, but I won't tell your secret. I promise."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "Thanks for everything you've done lately. Keeping all of these secrets and helping me with the test."

"That's what friends are for," Hermione answered.

Just then, they heard Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. Quickly, Hermione pulled out her wand and vanished the potion on the floor.

"Evanesco!" she whispered. The potion disappeared just as Mrs. Weasley entered.

"Hello girls," she said brightly. "I was going to go to Diagon Alley just now and was wondering if you needed anything?"

"No, we're good," Ginny said, a little too quickly. "Have fun!"

Mrs. Wealsey closed the door. Ginny looked up at her friend. "Thanks for vanishing the potion. I didn't even have time to think of that!"

"Again, what are friends for if not vanishing pregnancy potions?" Hermione replied, determined to try to make a bit of light out of Ginny's predicament. "Come on, let's go get lunch. I mean, you'll certainly be eating a lot now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note. There's language in this chapter! The story's rated T for a reason, kids! And sorry about my promise of a longer chapter. I hadn't planned on writing this one, so the longer one will be posted soon, I promise! I hope you like Harry's perspective!**

"POTTER!" a scream from outside the tent suddenly woke Harry up. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ron sped into the tent, clutching a letter he had taken from a very disgruntled Hedwig. "YOU MARRIED MY SISTER?" he shouted as he approached Harry in the early morning hour. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Harry was barely alert enough to conjure a shield charm, which his best friend kept trying to force his way through, pounding his fists on it.

"'Love Mrs. Potter?'" Ron read from the crumpled letter in his hand. "'Love Mrs. Potter?' How could you? She's my baby sister!"

Harry, now awake and full of adrenaline, tried to explain. "We had to," he began. "We're in love, and I have no other family members-"

"Oh, so my sister is just an convenient family member to you now?" accused Ron. "Well, she's my family!"

"Ron, I love her!" Harry responded loudly. "I love her more than anything in the world. I would die for her a thousand times over,"

This caused Ron to pause for a moment. "You would?" he asked dubiously. "Because it sounds like you just got married for the hell of it."

"Of course I'd die for her- I already did, actually, at the Battle of Hogwarts, when Volde- sorry," he said, when he saw Ron flinch. "When You-Know-Who tried to kill me. I was thinking of her, and how she'd be safe with me dead. That's why we ended things before we went went off to find Horcruxes."

"I still caught you snogging in her room," Ron muttered, a edge of contempt in his voice.

"Whatever, I'm sorry about that," Harry said. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but yes, we're married.

Ron sighed, fury still in him. "You're lucky I'm not beating the living shit out of you"

Harry grinned. "Thanks, mate. It means a lot."

"But when did you get married?" Ron questioned, genuinely curious. "I mean, when did you have the time?"

"Remember right after we got the letters?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded. "We were going to Gringotts to get my mum's ring. We got married that night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ron said. "I joked about you getting a wedding ring! I fucking joked about it!"

He calmed down after a second, and then Harry removed the shield charm. Ron approached him as Harry backed away. He threw a punch, which hit Harry's cheek at full impact, forcing him to the ground.

"Now we're even," he said, extending his hand towards Harry to help him off the ground.

Harry wiped at the blood pouring out of his nose. "I marry your only sister, you punch me in the face?"

"Sounds about right. Now I'm just wishing Hermione and I had eloped, too." Ron said. The sun had now risen, and it was time for another day of training. He raised his wand at Harry, which made Harry conjure another shield charm.

"I'm not going to hex you," Ron said. "Just fix your nose."

Harry lowered the shield, and Ron muttered, "_Episky_," which set Harry's nose straight.

"C'mon," Ron said, beckoning Harry out of their tent. "Time for morning drills."

As he followed Ron, Harry couldn't help but grin. He didn't have to keep his secret anymore, and Ron hadn't brutally murdered him, as he had expected. Even with a bloody nose and the dreaded morning drills, perhaps today was going to be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Ron had been gone for nearly five months, and it was now impossible for Ginny to hide her pregnancy. She couldn't keep wearing bulky sweaters in the warm autumn weather, and even they revealed a bump if you examined closely enough.

"You have to tell them," Hermione advised. "Or they'll figure it out on their own and it'll be worse. I mean, everyone must be wondering why you keep getting sick. And don't forget how you keep turning down Firewhiskey."

"I know," Ginny sighed. The two were once more in Ginny's bedroom, just before dinner. "But I don't know what to say. Do I just blurt it out, like, 'Hey, everybody, Harry knocked me up and doesn't even know about it?' Because for some reason, I don't think that would go over very well."

"Actually, that's basically what you have to do," Hermione said. "There's no gentle way to do it. How about tonight when everyone's gathered around the dinner table, you announce it?"

"It's not that simple," Ginny replied. "I mean, can you imagine tell your parents during supper that Ron got you pregnant?"

"If I had to," Hermione said. "And it's almost dinner time. Gin, you have to say it. Either you tell them or they find out on their own."

"Okay, I'll do it," Ginny agreed, hesitantly. "But only because you're forcing me."

At this moment, Mr. Weasley knocked on the door, calling them to dinner. "Mum roasted a chicken," he said happily. "Hermione, would you like to stay?"

"Sure," she replied, standing up off of Ginny's bed. "Come on, Gin," she said, pulling her friend to her feet. "You have to do this." she whispered in Ginny's ear.

Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs, the latter dragging her feet. Ten thousand butterflies were in her stomach, and throughout the entire meal, she hardly ate a bite.

"Ginny, are you alright?" her mother asked. "You look pale and you're hardly eating."

"Actually, Ginny wants to say something," interjected Hermione. Ginny shot her a death glare, but there was no escaping her family's attention, which was focused entirely upon her now.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Ginny hesitated before beginning to speak, "It's a really, really long story," she said quietly. "But you need to promise not to get mad."

"Whatever it is, we promise not to be angry with you, dear," her mother reassured her.

Ginny exchanged a glance with Hermione. They're probably going to go mental she thought.

"It's just well… Before he left, we sort of…" Ginny stuttered.

"Just spit it out already!" Hermione exclaimed from across the table.

"HarryandIgotmarriedandnowI'mpregnant," Ginny said in a hushed tone, very quickly.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said. "Speak up, Ginny, I'm too old and deaf to hear what you said."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said, looking down at the floor.

The table exploded. George and Bill starting shouting, Mrs. Weasley screeching, baby Victoire started to wail, and Fleur began speaking in very rapid French. Only Mr. Weasley remained calm, if only because he was in shock.

"How could you do this?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I'll kill Potter!" Bill shouted, his werewolf tendencies in full effect. He seemed to forget he was threatening the savior of the wizarding world.

"But Ron and I hexed him!" called out George. "He couldn't sleep with you before you got married,"

"Wait," he said, looking at Ginny. "You two didn't get married, did you?"

The table had fallen silent, except for Victoire's wailing. Ginny was mute, not wanting for her family to erupt again.

"You did get married!" George declared, pointing his finger at his sister. "You married Harry! That's the only way!"

"You _hexed_ him?" Ginny accused back angrily.

Hermione decided it was a good time to step in. After all, she had been the one who insisted that Ginny reveal her secret. "It was a logical thing, really," she explained. "Only family could write to those in Auror training, and Harry's an orphan."

"But how could you?" Mrs. Weasley cried out. "You're just a child, Ginevra!"

"I'm 19 years old!" Ginny defended herself. "I am an adult, and Harry and I can make decisions for ourselves."

"Speaking of Harry, what does he think of this?" Ginny's father demanded.

"Um, he hasn't exactly been told," Ginny said nervously.

"What?" Mr. Weasley responds. "You must be, what, four months pregnant? And you're only telling us now and you haven't told Harry at all?"

"He can't know!" Ginny cried. "If he knows, he'll leave training, and then he'll never be an Auror! And I refuse to be the reason that Harry abandons his dream."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, are you mad?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "You're going to have a baby, for goodness' sake! You can't do that on your own!"

"I will!" Ginny declared, standing up from her seat. "And if anyone of you write to Ron so he can tell Harry, I'll unleash my bat bogey hex on you!" she screamed as she marched up the stairs.

This was the precise moment that Percy, ever late to family functions due his dedication to his Ministry work, decided to walk in.

"Hello, mother, father," he said formally as he stepped through the door. The entire family, minus a stormed-off Ginny, turned around and stared at him.

"What did I miss?" he inquired, curious. This caused Hermione to burst out laughing, soon followed by everyone sitting at the table, even causing baby Victoire to giggle in sheer delight. For the one time in his life, Percy was the one bringing humor into the family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hope you guys like it! I've been getting writer's block lately, not to mention being really busy with schoolwork, so it might be a couple days until I post again. Please review- it means the world to me!**

"No," Hermione said, dropping the paper on the floor. "No, this isn't good!"

On page six of The Daily Prophet, there was an article about Ginny. About how Harry Potter's apparent girlfriend was seen shopping at maternity stores, accompanied by a picture of her, baby bump and all.

Hermione grabbed the paper once more and apparated to the Burrow. She landed in the garden and ran quickly into the house and up the rickety staircase, yelling Ginny's name and flying into her room.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny said sleepily. "It's not even nine in the morning, and some people are tired after waddling around for maternity clothes all day, not to mention dragging along a human being inside of me."

"That's the problem!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving the newspaper in her face. "Look at this!"

_THE CHOSEN ONE'S CHILD?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Ginevra Weasley, has recently been seen shopping around both wizard and Muggle maternity shops, writes the Queen of the Quills, Rita Skeeter. The red-headed nineteen year old is well-known for being The Chosen One's girlfriend, if reports are correct, as both Harry Potter and Ms. Weasley refuse to speak with the press about their personal lives. While The-Boy-Who-Lived has been in training, preparing to become and Auror, it appears that he will soon become a father. Of course, that is if the child in question is Potter's, a claim that many have doubted._

_"Weasley always went from boyfriend to boyfriend back at Hogwarts," says the attractive, blonde eighteen year old Astoria Greengrass, a former classmate of Weasley's. "She always jumped from boyfriend to boyfriend, so Potter must be no different. I hardly think the kid is even his!"_

_While Ms. Weasley already is shaped like a balloon, it seems that it will be several months before the child is born. Sources and pregnancy experts believe that she is in her second trimester of pregnancy, and, if the claims of Potter paternity are indeed correct, the child could not have been conceived later than mid-July, when Harry Potter left for a period of isolated Auror training. This puts an expectancy date in April. (For tips for expecting witches, turn to Cecilia Leblanc's advice column on page fourteen)._

"This is awful," Ginny said after scanning the article. "It's making me seem like some sort of… of… scarlett woman!"

Hermione burst out into laughter at Ginny's archaic insult. "Scarlett woman?" she repeated. "Ginny, what century are we in?"

"I don't know, my mum uses that term!" Ginny replied "And what if Harry reads this?" she worried. "It'll ruin everything!"

"Gin, if they cut off outside contact that only family can write letters, do you think the Ministry would allow newspapers to the trainees?" Hermione reasoned.

"Still," Ginny fretted. "I can't risk him finding out!"

"There's no use in worrying now," Hermione replied. "The paper's already out, and we can't control whether Harry can get his hands on a paper."

"I know," Ginny sighs. "But if I'm the reason that Harry leaves his Auror training, I'll never forgive myself."

"You have to stop worrying so much, Ginny," Hermione said. "You just need to focus on the baby,"

"You're right," agreed Ginny, an edge of worry still in her voice. "I have enough trouble without dragging Rita Skeeter in."

The aspiring Aurors lived on a remote mountaintop in Ukraine. At least, that's where they were stationed now. They had started their training in Wales, moving to the frigid tundra of Canada, then to the unforgiving Sahara Desert. Now they were stationed in Eastern Europe, tents set up in a circle. At the center of this circle was the grandest one of all, where the Head of Auror Training, Helena Geralds, lived and worked. Several days after Hermione had seen the article in the Daily Prophet, Auror Geralds was pacing about with the same newspaper, as it took owls much time to travel from London across the continent.

"You called me in, ma'am?" asked Cameron Robertson, Gerald's deputy of training.

"Yes," she replied. "Look at this! It would be a disaster if this got around!"

She slammed the newspaper on the desk, and the deputy quickly surveyed the article in question.

"Potter's going to be a father?" Auror Robertson asked.

"Yes. I mean, we did know that he had gotten married right before he left, he registered it with us. But if he knew that his wife was with child, he would leave in an instant. And we cannot let that happen!"

"Why not?" her deputy questioned. "It is his choice, after all."

"Harry Potter is the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World, and the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," his boss said sternly. "He is no track to become head of this office in ten years, as our boss. Do you think the public would like it if Potter abandoned training as a protector of the United Kingdom? Because we'd have a controversy on our hands. See to it that any and all newspapers are confiscated for the remainder of training."

"Yes, ma'am." Robertson saluted, walking out to collect the now-banned Daily Prophets, along with the odd Witch Weekly or even the Quibbler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**How would you like to see a chapter in both Harry and Ginny's perspective?**

Harry's head hit the pillow at the end of another long day of backbreaking training. It was the dead of winter, over six months since he had been at Auror training, and the only reason he still got up every morning was the idea of a future as an Auror, being able to relax at home with his best friends, and most of all, the thought of Ginny. He couldn't wait until he saw her again, after so many months. While Hedwig soon tired of delivering letters back and forth distances so far, it wasn't much compared to being with the one he loved.

"I can't wait to get home," Ron said, collapsing on his bunk. "Being back at the Burrow, eating some real food,"

"Can't wait to see Hermione, too, right?"

"You shut your mouth," Ron joked. "You can't wait to see my sister, or should I call her Mrs. Potter now?"

"Well, yeah, I want to see her. I don't know if you know this Ron, but husbands and wives are supposed to like each other."

"It's going to be weird when we come back, though," Ron said. "I mean, do you think Ginny told anybody?"

"She wrote that Hermione figured it out-"

"'Course." Ron said. "Who else but the smartest witch we know?"

"But I don't think anyone else knows," Harry finished. "What about in a few years when everybody's pushing us to get married? What are we supposed to say then?"

"My best bet is just throw a wedding when you get back and don't tell anyone that you already eloped," Ron suggested. "Can you imagine the fit my mum would throw if she found out?"

"I'm more worried about your brothers." Harry said. "I mean, you punched me, but I think George might strangle me, or use some awful prank from the shop,"

"Yeah, that seems like something he'd do." Ron said, yawning. "But really, everyone in my family likes you a lot. You're already part of the family. And again, sorry for punching you," he apologized for the thousandth time. "That was stupid."

"It's okay," Harry said. "You fixed my nose, and she is your sister."

"Yeah," Ron replied sleepily. "Anyway, I'm half-asleep, so goodnight."

"Night," Harry replied, pulling out a piece of parchment from a drawer in the small, rickety desk that he sat at every night, writing to Ginny. Whenever Hedwig came around, he always sent off at least four or five decent sized letters with her, since the owl only came around every week or so.

An hour later, when Harry's hand was exhausted from writing, he finally finished his long letter to Ginny. In it, he talked about what had happened at training, responded to what she had said happened back in Briton, and wrote out his favorite memories of their time together. He remised about their first days as a couple at Hogwarts, the Christmas and Easter vacations spent together during Ginny's final year, and, of course their wedding. He wrote about what their future would bring, and just how happy they'd be, reunited.

Harry was just about to fall asleep at the desk when he heard a screech from outside. Looking out, he saw the silhouette of Hedwig, swooping down.

"Hey, girl," Harry said, as his owl landed on his outstretched arm. "I've got a treat for you."

He took the snowy creature inside, and fed her some owl pellets. Once she was fed and watered, Harry attached the sheets of parchment to her outstretched leg.

"I don't thank you enough for this, do I?" Harry asked, as he tied the parchment together.

Hedwig clipped her beak in response, and then soared off into the night sky, back to Ginny Weasley, whom, moments later, Harry would be dreaming about.

Some days later, Hedwig fluttered down onto Ginny's open windowsill, and hopped into her bedroom. Ginny had been taking a nap, exhausted since she was sleeping for two. But she sat right up when she saw Hedwig, as Harry's letters were the best part of her day.

Ginny opened up and read the letter, beginning to tear up. Harry had written a lot about what they would do when he returned, like having a proper wedding. She looked down at her bulging stomach, and rubbed it. "Your daddy is going to love you," Ginny whispered. "He already loves you."

By this time, Ginny's crying was audible. Mrs. Weasley, who had been bustling down the hallway, carrying much too much laundry she had to do, stopped at Ginny's door and listened.

"Ginny?" she said, opening the door. "Honey, are you alright?"

"No," Ginny sobbed, her face in her hands. Her mother placed the pile of clothes in her hands down, and sat down on with Ginny on her bed.

"Shh," she said in a soft voice, stroking Ginny's hair. "Shh, it's alright."

"It's just Harry," Ginny explained, wiping her eyes. "He loves me so much, and I can't even tell him about the baby."

"Oh, sweetie," her mother said, comforting her. "I know that you don't think you can, but you can always tell him-"

"No!" Ginny interjected. "No, I've already told you that I can't ruin his dreams."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, what's going to happen when Harry and Ron come home?"

Ginny smiled a little. "He'd be so excited to see his wife, and then there will a baby in my arms."

"And he'd still love you two both," the maternal woman reasoned. "Believe me, each time your father found out I was expecting, he was through the roof. And when you, our little girl, were born, he was so happy to finally have a daughter."

"I know he'll be a great father," Ginny agreed. "I just feel so bad, robbing him of the experience of waiting for the baby. He doesn't get to prepare! He'll come home and have a heart attack!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "It'll be quite the shock," she said. "Anyway, you better work on writing a letter back while Hedwig's still here."

She left, picking up the load of laundry once more. Ginny stood up off her bed- uncomfortably waddling to her desk, and set out to begin writing.

_"__Dear Harry," _she began_. "I can't believe how long you've been gone, and how much it's possible to miss a person…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It's almost over, folks! I think it's just one more chapter after this, but don't worry, it'll be my longest yet. And thanks to everyone for all the reviews. You guys are the best!**

The winter had flown by, and now it was the beginning of spring. Banks of snow had slowly dissolved into puddles and newborn flowers were sprouting out of the ground. George had begun to make whale calls whenever Ginny approached, something that earned him one of Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hexes. She was eight months pregnant, and was exhausted with carrying around all of her baby weight. As the months passed and she grew bigger, she kept counting down until Harry could return.

"But you don't know when he's going to come back," Hermione said. They were sitting in the living room of the Burrow, as Ginny hardly had the energy to climb the stairs. "He could come back any day now or in a few months."

"But he'll be here soon." Ginny answered confidently. "He says the head Aurors have been hinting they'll be home soon. I mean, they've been training their arses off for over eight months."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?"

"No, I think him seeing me will be enough," Ginny laughed. "Can you imagine Ron's reaction? I mean, he got mad when he figured out we were married, can you imagine the idea of Harry knocking me up?"

Hermione grinned. "Somebody has to take a picture of their faces."

"Get George to do it, as long as he doesn't use one of those exploding cameras he sells." Ginny said, beginning to laugh. She then suddenly stopped and clutched her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern, putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Nothing," Ginny answered. "They're just some Braxton Hicks contractions. The Healer said that they were normal, and that real labor wouldn't start for a while. I still have a week or two until the little guy is ready to pop out."

"Yeah," Hermione said. There was a long silence between to two, before Hermione tentatively said, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered nervously. "I'm really, really scared. But I've had nearly eight months to prepare. Even though my feet ache from carrying the baby around all day, I really think that I'm ready for this. And I won't be alone. In case you didn't notice, I'm one of seven, Hermione. Everybody will pitch it. How else did you think my mother did it?"

"That's true," Hermione commented. "But there's so much you don't know. I mean, you don't even have a name yet!"

"Well, that's because I won't find out until Harry does," she replied. "It's not fair that he knows nothing."

"Well, if the kid is already a few months old when he comes home, I think you'll know already," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, I'll just call him or her 'baby' until Harry comes home." Ginny said.

"Watching you go through all this stress is making me never want to have a baby," Hermione said.

"Once the baby's born you'll change your mind," Ginny answered. "You love it when little Victoire is around. She's the sweetest little thing."

"Yeah, but maybe I'll wait a few years. Having your kid around will be enough cute for me."

Ginny started to laugh again, then began to clutch her stomach in pain once more.

"Gin, are you okay?"

A stain of liquid was spreading upon Ginny's lap. She looked up to Hermione, terrified. "My water just broke," she whispered, fear in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was pacing in the waiting room, along with the entire Weasley Clan. The hospital had only allowed Ginny's parents in the delivery room, as the father was not here, though Mr. Weasley had opted out of that, thinking that his wife would be of better use in this hour. Everyone was here: Bill and Fleur, holding baby Victoire as her cousin was being born, Charlie, who was on vacation from Romania this month, and George, who had left his assistant in charge at the shop. Even Percy was here, droning on and on to his father about cauldron regulations.

"Alright, boys, you've trained hard and well, and you've done a ruddy good job," the head of Auror Department, Gawain Robards said. He had come many times throughout the months, observing their training and even instructing them on occasion. But when he gathered all the recruits around, they knew that this was it.

Harry and Ron were exhausted from training. Months of grueling work made them almost nostalgic for Snape's loathsome class back at Hogwarts. The Aurors in training would rise every morning at the crack of dawn, for exercises or lessons on survival techniques. Of course, Harry and Ron were experts at this, but the work was required nonetheless. But home was so soon, they could almost taste it. Ron dreamt of his own home, his mother's cooking, and Hermione Granger. Harry was preoccupied with the thought of his wife. She had sounded off in the letters she had sent lately. Was she ill? Did she regret marrying him?

"I myself remember when I was in Auror training," Robards said, a sentimental look in his eye."But right now is not the time for sentimentality. Today, you are officially Aurors- That's right," he said when the assembled Aurors began cheering. "You all have fifteen minutes to pack up your things and then you'll portkey back to good old Briton."

Everyone stood up, excitedly talking to their friends. This was it. Their hard work had paid off, and now they could get back home and start defending the wizarding world.

Harry and Ron ran off to their tent, where they had been living in various continents for the past several months. They stuffed clothes into their bags, chatting about what they'd do when they got home.

"Mum will make enough food to feed the entire Ministry," Ron said with delight. "Finally, some real food instead of the slop we eat here."

Harry agreed. "We'll get to sleep in our own beds," he added.

"Oh, don't remind me," said Ron with a groan. "Because my little sister is going to be in your bed, too."

Harry turned bright red, and Ron snickered. "Hey, I've gotten a little used to the idea of you two being married. I mean, it would've happened anyway, right?"

They finished packing up their own personal belongings, and set on working to disassemble their tent.

"So," Ron began. "Do y'think Hermione's still waiting for me?"

"Ginny sends you so many letters about Hermione and how she can't wait to see you, so I think it's a fifty-fifty shot," Harry said jokingly. "Oh, come on, Ron, of course she'll be waiting for you." he added when Ron began to protest.

The two walked towards the center of the training ground with their bags in tow. The others were assembled their, milling around while waiting anxiously to get home.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Neville said to Harry and Ron while everyone was waiting. "I can't wait to go home and sleep for a week straight."

"Are you going to see Luna?" Ron asked.

Neville shook his head. "Nah, we broke it off before I had to come here. She started to see someone new right before I left. His name's Rolf something."

Finally, Auror Robards returned, holding a Comet 260 in his hands. "Everybody grab on or you'll miss it!" he announced, as everyone came forward, holding onto a piece of the broom. Suddenly, they were all jerked forward, as if a hook behind their naval had pulled them back. After several seconds of this strange sensation, they all landed in the lobby of St. Mungo's, as they needed a final check-up by Healers, to make sure the training hadn't broken any bones, twisted tendons, or transmitted infectious maladies from foreign lands.

Hermione looked over to see what the commotion was, and saw Harry and Ron in the midst of the crowd. She ran towards them as fast as she could, calling out their names. Ron had hardly turned around when he was engulfed by her.

"I've missed you," she said, her head leaning onto his shoulder.

"I've missed you, too," Ron said, sneaking a peck onto her forehead. "But why are you at St. Mungo's?" he questioned her.

Hermione suddenly remembered why she was there, and grabbed both Harry and Ron's arms. "Come on!" she shouted as she pulled them through the crowd. "We have to get to Ginny!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked, worried. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"She's in labor," Hermione said to her shocked friends. "And Harry has to get up to her right now! Come on!"

Hermione pulled Harry up the stairs, leaving a very confused Ron to reunited with the rest of his family. Harry followed Hermione up the stairs, shouting questions at her.

"Ginny's having a baby?" he kept asking.

"Yes, and she needs you now," an exasperated Hermione said to him.

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"Long story, but the basic thing is that she didn't want you abandoning your training for her." Hermione replied, as they finally reached the maternity ward on the scone floor. She pushed the door open, and immediately accosted a Healer in the hallway.

"What room is Ginny Weasley- I mean Potter- in?" she demanded, as the threatened-looking wizard pointed them to the third door on the right.

She burst through the door, where Ginny was lying on the bed, with Mrs. Weasley stroking her hair next to her and a Healer in the corner writing notes her a clipboard.

"Harry!" she shouted when she saw him. He ran over to her side, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Gin, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him, regretful. "I'm sorry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I just couldn't tear you away from your training, since it was your dream to be an Auror."

"My dream has always been you," he said lovingly.

Ginny would have replied, but she was cut off by a contraction. "Oh, Merlin!" she screamed in pain, as she held Harry's hand in a death grip. The pain was unbearable, and it would be a long while until their child would be born.

"You two have to leave," the Healer in the corner interrupted. "Family members only."

"I'm her husband!" Harry exclaimed, and Ginny smiled through the pain. How she loved hearing him say those words.

"Fine, but you have to go," the witch said to Hermione.

"I have to see Ron anyway," Hermione replied, and stepped out of the room. She hurried down the stairs, wanting to try to explain to him why they never mentioned that his only sister was with child.

"Ron!" she said when she had reached the ground floor. He got up from his chair when he saw her.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?" he questioned her in confusion.

"It's a really long story. Harry and Ginny got married-"

"Yeah, I figured out that out a few months ago," Ron said, smiling a little. "I was confused when I saw Hedwig, since Harry didn't have any relatives. I nearly killed him when I found out. But how come he didn't even know that Ginny was pregnant?"

"Well, wouldn't he leave training to be with his wife? Ginny refused to be the reason why Harry would give up on becoming an Auror."

"Wow," Ron said, clearly impressed. "It takes a lot of guts to do that. I didn't know she had it in her."

The couple spend the next few hours in the waiting room, catching up on things and doing a fair amount of kissing. The rest of the Weasleys took turns pacing around the lobby, anxious for somebody to come down with news.

A few hours later, after Fleur had gone home with Victoire, Mrs. Weasley hustled down the stairs, yelling to her family, "It's a boy! It's a boy!"

The family cheered happily, hugging one another. George grabbed the person nearest to him, who happened to be Percy, and pulled him into a crushing embrace. Percy, while happy for his sister and nephew, was not amused with his brother.

"The hospital says that you can come up, two at a time now," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron? Hermione? Why don't you come up. You're their best friends."

The two made their way to the second floor, Ron following Hermione.

"I still can't believe that Harry and Ginny are parents," he said to her. "I mean, I only found out today that this was going to happen, but still."

"I'm still sort of shocked and I was the first to know," Hermione replied. "Can you imagine what Harry feels? He's just as exhausted as you are, but now he has a newborn to take care of."

The two reach the hospital room where their nephew is, and walk in quietly, not wanting to disturb the child or his mother.

Ginny was lying in bed, a small baby cradled in her arms. Harry was standing next to her, looking both proud and dazed, as if he was dreaming.

"Hey guys," Hermione said softly. "How are you?'

"Tired," Ginny said, a weary smile on her face. "Really, really tired. But now I have both of my boys with me."

"What did you name him?" Ron inquired.

Ginny looked up at Harry."We haven't had much time to discuss it," she explained. But I think a good name would be James, after your dad."

Harry looked up at her, grinning like an idiot. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"It's a great name," Ginny said in reply, looking down at the infant in her arms. "And it suits him, don't you think?"

"James Potter, welcome home." Harry said, in awe of his newborn child and the future the three of them would have.

**And that's it, folks! Hope you enjoy the story! I have some ideas for an epilogue, or perhaps a even a short sequel that deals with the aftermath. What do you guys think? And thank you to everyone who reviewed, Wizardsdaughter, mdauben, Pepperoni Zebra, christine, .161, samantha, hptrump, scrappy8, Jerry, ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter, PuppeteerOllie, Daisy Bloom, Cassenoisette (Constructive criticism is totally okay! It's awesome that you gave me your opinion) and of course, all you nameless guests, plus any future reviewers. You guys mean the world to me! Lots of love, Lindsay 3**


End file.
